ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Turns within turns
This article, Turns within Turns contains swearing. Turns within turns is a story about a Saiyan, who has gone from a hero, down towards a life of missery and death. Prolouge "Heh. So here I stand, half dead and exhausted. If I'd just lay down, all this would be over. It would be nice. But since reality is cruel, I can't. Too many memories. I guess I've found myself again. But that journey was sure as hell long." Hecura said, staring at the sunrise. "So, how did it all start? Let's go back some twenty days ago...." Chapter 1: Mental issues. Great... "After enough hero crap like saving the world, I decided to hide. What is better than a fake death? So I did. I flew into the Krex spaceship, and it blew. People mourned my death. I didn't care. Anyways, since that, my life has taken turns that I hoped it wouldn't. Now I find myself somewhere in the south. My life has taken turns within turns...." Hecura said, speaking for himself. He looked around. His room was small, but that's what you get as a low person. He had TV, little food, a mini refrigerator, a desk, and a bed. The temperature was warm and moistly, and Hecura had gained some weight. His beard was unkempt and his eyes were half open. His face was stern, and he got out of his bed. Hecura looked around, and picked up a bottle. He started to drink, and he remembered his psychologist's last words. "You have mental issues!" Remembering that, he threw the bottle on the wall, breathing heavily. He was struck with a powerful headache, and scanned the room for some medicines. Not caring about the warning sign on it, he swallowed the jar full, and he sat down, fighting the urge to throw up. He sat down, sighing. He heard a knock on his door. As he went to open the door, he felt something. Something had changed. The person who was outside had some extent of ki. Another knock on the door. Hecura decided to take cover behind the door, as an angry shout was heard outside. "Hecura! I command you to come out! If you don't I'm gonna kick the door!" The person shouted. And he did kick up the door. As the person stepped in, he looked around. He was tall, clad in black armor, and before the person could do anything, Hecura sneaked behind him, and charged up a Crimson Gun, pointing the dark-red blast against the man's neck. "Who the hell are you?" Hecura asked, silently. "I'm not gonna tell you!" the man responded, grinning. "Well, f@ck you, then." Hecura said, and fired the Crimson Gun. The man fell down. "Ah. So much for the vacation.." Hecura said, sighing. He went outside, and felt like he was going to faint. "I...can't faint!" Hecura said to himself, as his body slumped to the ground. "Uh..how did some damn armor-dudes get in this...'fine' hotel?" Hecura said ironically. Suddenly, more persons came into the building, armor clad as well. "Damn!" Hecura said, taking cover behind a wall. Hecura decided that they didn't suspect anything, so he charged against one of them. However, fighting directly after you've had some alcohol and medicines is not good. In fact, that combination is dangerous. One of them fell quickly, but the others were tricky. One of them charged against him with a spear, but Hecura grabbed it and headbutted the person. His helmet broke, but Hecura was getting seriously dizzy. He dodged another person's attempt of attack with a kick, before firing a Crimson Gun that missed the persons completely. Instead, the building was hit. "Crap. Oh, well..." Hecura sighed, before he elbowed one person in the stomach, and used his weapon, in this case a gun, to finish of the remaining persons. "I gotta get out of here--" Hecura said, before fainting in the hall. Chapter 2: Team up with these midgets? Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by AssassinHood Category:Page added by AssassinHood Category:Page created by AssassinHood Category:Story invented by AssassinHood Category:Story created by AssassinHood Category:Needs Pictures Category:Fan Made Stories